La vie avant l'Enfer
by Klaim
Summary: Ce que vit Léo ? Un internat, une fille d'acteur, des obstacles et des histoires en pagailles, c'est son quotidien pendant une année, mais ce qui arrive après peut s'avérer bien pire... AU Liper/Pipeo, ce passe avant Le Héros Perdu.


_** Hey ! Ça va la forme ? **_

_**Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fanfic ! Avant toute de chose, il y a quelques choses à savoir :**_

**Pas de Jason, nan il est tranquillement au camp Romains avec Reyna.**

**Leo et Piper sont demi-dieux mais ils ne le savent pas du tout, oubliez tout ce que vous avez lu dans The Lost Hero.**

**Il n'y a AUCUN lien entre mon autre fanfic (a savoir L'Enfant du Temps et du Feu) et celle-ci.**

**A part Hedge, Piper et Leo, les personnages appartiendront tous, si je fais apparaître une personne du livre, il sera dans le disclaimer.**

**J'essayerais d'alterner les fanfics, autrement dit : une semaine ****celle-ci et une semaine l'Enfant du Feu et du Temps. A voir.**

******Je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de PJO et HOO appartiennent à Rick Riordan, tout les autres sont à moi.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**POV Leo**

- Bienvenue a l'école du monde Sauvage ! Je suis madame Aisir, votre professeur d'anglais.

Super... Encore une rentrée... Je suis prêt a parier que dans 2 mois je fugue... C'est toujours comme ça, que ce soit dans un internat ou dans une famille d'accueil, je ne me suis jamais senti a l'aise... Peut-être que c'est a cause de mon origine ? Parce que ma mère est morte et que mon père est parti a ma naissance ? Ou tout simplement a cause de ce don et de ma baby-sitter taré... C'est une chance que je sois encore en vie avec mon caractère, j'étais le genre de mec chiant mais qui faisait toujours les blagues les plus drôles, au final, on me laissait en vie.

Je suis sortis de ma réflexion personnel pour analyser ma classe, une classe avec tout les élèves les plus difficiles. Comme d'habitude, j'étais mit a part.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la personne qui était assise a coté de moi, une fille qui faisait a peu prés ma taille, elle avait des cheveux châtains bien lisse rangé d'un coté de sa nuque, elle avait l'air dans les nuages elle aussi. Mais le truc, c'est qu'elle était mignonne... Généralement, moi et les filles sa n'avait jamais marché, soit je me prenais des râteaux, soit sa durais quelques jours, mon record personnel est 5 jours. Je me suis corrigé mentalement, pas la peine d'essayer de sortir avec elle, ça va mal finir.

N'ayant pas d'activité tel que dessiner ou ce genre de chose je me suis décidé a écouter madame Aisir. Je me serais endormis tellement je m'ennuyais, cela m'était déjà arrivé, j'en garde un mauvais souvenir. Au bout de 2 heures d'explications de fonctionnement de l'internat, on a était lâché, histoire d'avoir un peu de temps libre et de découvrir les lieux. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était la personne qui allait partager ma chambre. Avec la chance que j'ai, cette personne de me correspondra pas et on va se taper dessus, magnifique...

Un mec est venu vers nous, alors que je rangeais mes affaires, non attendez, une bande de mec, le genre de personnes que je déteste. Un seul s'est avancé vers la table, enfin, vers la fille qui était a côté de moi. Les 3 autres sont restés en arrière. J'ai fait exprès de prendre du temps a ranger mes affaires pour entendre ce qu'il avait a dire.

- Dis moi ma jolie, ça te dirait qu'on se voit toute a l'heure, histoire de faire connaissance ?

Le mec en question était le genre de personne qui se foutait de la gueule des gens et méprisait les filles... Pas besoin de dessin.

- Tu regretteras ta misérable petite vie de merde si tu m'appelles encore "ma jolie". Compris ?

J'ai littéralement explosé de rire, celui qui a parlé a la fille a semblé agacé et il est reparti avec sa bande. Je n'avais pas réalisé a quelle point je venais de ridiculiser ce mec.

En sortant la fille me rattrapai.

- Merci, pour tout a l'heure... Sans ton rire, il m'aurait sûrement harcelé pour qu'on se voit.

- Ouais et c'est pas grave si je me fais défoncer...

- Ne le prend pas comme ça ! Sinon, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Leo, Leo Valdez, et toi ?

- Piper McLean.

- La fille de l'acteur ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

- Oh non ! Non, non, non...

- Heu, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Ne dis. Absolument. Rien. A propos de mon identité, ok ? Chaque année mon père me paye un faux nom.

- Je tiendrai ma langue. Et donc quel est ton faux nom ?

- Heller, Piper Heller, j'ai déjà eu pire comme nom...

- Tel que ?

- Je n'ose même pas te le dire...

J'eu un petit rire, cette fille était plutôt sympa finalement.

- Bon je vais aller rencontrer mon coloc' de chambre, on se voit plus tard ?

Et là, je me suis rappelé ce qu'elle a dit au dernier mec qui lui a dit ça... J'étais mal.

- Pourquoi pas, on se voit ce midi ?

- Ok, a toute !

Ma crainte est descendu d'un coup, elle ne m'a pas remballé. J'ai survécu !

J'ai finalement marché dans les bâtiments pour atteindre ma chambre, la 254, j'ai essayé d'entrer mais la clef était derrière la porte, au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'est ouverte pour montrer un garçon de mon age, cheveux noir mi long, mi court.

- Hey ! Je suis Leo, ton colocataire !

Il me serra la main.

- Salut, je m'appelle Maxime Allen, mais appelles moi Max. Je t'en prie, entre !

Je suis entré dans la pièce, il y avait 2 lits séparés, 2 bureaux, et un mur chacun pour des posters et autres. Son mur était déjà plein a craquer de signature, photo et diverses choses. Son bureau était aussi aménagé, un Mac Book était posé au milieu et autour se trouver une table de mixage et une platine.

- Hum... Je fais de la musique électronique, ça explique tout le matériel...

- Ok, je vais m'installer aussi.

J'ai sortis de mon sac mes quelques biens qu'il me reste tel que mon appareil photo, mon tableau ou je fixe a peu prés toutes les photos que je prends, mon portables et mon bien le plus précieux : le portrait de ma mère avec sa tenue d'ingénieur, sa simple vue me redonne du courage...

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ma mère, elle... Elle est morte dans un incendie i ans.

- Désolé...

- Ça va c'est bon...

J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un colocataire vachement sympa comparé a mon ancienne internat. L'heure est arrivé pour aller déjeuner, Max m'a suivi en me parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, ici a l'internat, c'était sa deuxième année pour lui ici.

En arrivant dans le réfectoire je me suis demandé comment est ce que j'allais retrouver Piper, c'était tellement grand !

- Bon mec je te laisse, je ne mange pas maintenant je dois aller faire quelque chose, m'a dit Max.

- Ok, bye.

Après avoir navigué dans la salle, j'ai trouvé Piper assise a une table de 2 personnes, je me suis mit en face d'elle.

- Yo ! Alors ta coloc' est sympa ?

- Tu vas rire : je n'en ai pas.

- Comment ça ? Ta une chambre pour toi toute seul ?

- Ouais, elle a annulé sa place ici avant la rentrée.

- Cette chance ! Moi il est plutôt sympa.

On a continué a manger sans parler mais une question me brûlait les lèvres alors je n'ai pas résisté:

- Mais si tu es la fille de... De tu sais qui, comment ça se fait que tu es dans une école pour enfants difficiles ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison, que je suis une enfant a problème: je suis hyper active et dyslexique, de plus, j'ai un autre problème. Allons poser nos plateaux, il fait beau, on peut discuter dehors.

J'ai rangé mon plateaux et suis parti avec elle près d'un rocher pas trop exposé au soleil. L'herbe de l'internat était recouverte de gens qui discutaient.

- J'ai une réputation de voleuse, en faite...

- Sérieusement ?!

- Oui, enfin, quand je veux quelques chose, je le demande et on me le donne tout de suite, après ça ils se rendent compte de ce qu'ils ont fait et appelle la police...

- Étrange... Moi je suis l'enfant a problème par excellence: Pas de père, ma mère est morte dans un incendie i ans, je suis aussi hyper actif et dyslexique et j'ai fugué de 6 familles d'accueil et un internat.

Elle réfléchit un peu, elle avait l'air de vouloir dire quelques chose mais d'hésiter.

- Moi je n'ai pas de mère... Et... Enfin... Je... Promets moi que tu ne vas pas fuguer.

C'était l'usine dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas lui dire oui, et si je disais non... Je n'ose imaginer. Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'elle veut pas que je fugue ? Mais je n'ai pas pu contrôler ce qui est sortit de ma bouche.

- Je te le promet.

Son expression devint triste et elle baissa la tête.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est ça... C'est ce que je te disais, je t'ai obligé a promettre avec ma parole...

J'ai repensé à la manière dont je lui avais promis, elle avait raison, mais je n'avais pas envie de la blesser alors je lui ai promis avec tout ma sincerité.

- Je te le promet, vraiment.

Un sourire reprit sa place sur son visage.

- Mais pourquoi veux tu que je te promette ça.

- Je trouve ça triste de de fuguer et échapper au problème, je penses qu'il faut les affronter, ces problèmes.

J'ai réfléchis à sa réponse, là aussi elle avait raison, j'avais passé ma vie à fuir et à me renfermer sur moi même, n'acceptant aucune aide ou très peu. Alors j'ai pris un décision.

- Piper, viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

J'étais complètent inconscient de lui montrer un secret aussi important, mais elle m'avait montré le sien, de plus, cette fille était une personne importante dans ma vie, qui était elle ? Bonne question.

On s'est levé je l'ai amené dans un coin de l'internat ou personnes ne pouvait nous voir.

- A toi de me faire une promesse maintenant, ne dis jamais rien de ce que tu vas voir.

Elle était silencieuse et je ne l'ai pas laissé répondre et je lui ai montré ma main, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas invoqué les flammes, finalement, ma mains commencé à bruler et à faire sortir des petites flammes.

Elle sauta en arrière quand elle les vit mais revint vers moi pour regarder le feu qui entourait presque ma mains.

- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est... Pourquoi me tu me montres ça ?

- Il me semble que tu m'as fais part d'un secret, si on compte que tu es la fille de McLean ça fait deux.

Le feu s'était éteint lorsqu'elle prit ma main avec précautions et la regarda. Elle me jeta un très rapide coup d'oeil et partit en courant vers le bâtiments 7, le dortoir des filles...

Pendant un moment j'y avais cru mais la réalité m'avait vite rappelé à l'ordre, j'étais Leo Valdez, le latino marrant qui avait un peu la grande gueule.

Eh oui... Je m'étais pourtant dit de ne rien tenter avec elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Au final, je finis toujours par tout bousiller, que ce soit pour ça ou pour autre chose d'ailleurs.

- Eh ! le Bouclé !

Je tourna presque instantanément la tête vers l'endroit d'où venais cette phrase, je vis 4 personnes que j'avais déjà vu ce matin, j'en ai gardé un souvenir. Ces 4 personnes était la bande de mec de ce matin. Là franchement, on peut le dire : c'est la cerise sur la gâteau. Ok bon j'étais dans la merde.

Celui qui avait parlé à Piper s'est avancé vers moi.

- Bon, vue que c'est ton premier jour ici et que j'ai pas envie de ma salir les mains je vais juste te parler. Ecoute moi bien l'Bouclé : tu t'approches de Heller en dehors d'un cours et c'est le lit de l'infirmerie qui remplacera le tiens. A la limite, que tu ris de la réplique cinglante qu'elle ma lancé, je l'accepte, elle a du caractère et c'est pas plus mal. Alors, compris ?

Là vous devez vois dire que n'importe quel imbécile aurait dit oui et serait parti mais vue que j'ai un caractère bien trempée et une (très) grande gueule.

- Je sais pas... Devine ? Tu dois être intelligent.

Il ma fixé, il se demandait sûrement comment il pourrait me faire mal. Avec hésitation j'ai rajouté un:

- Ou pas...?

- Fait gaffe à toi, le Bouclé, je connais les gens comme toi qui essaye de garder un minimum de dignité en ripostant sous la suprématie. Généralement, ils finissent mal...

Il est reparti au centre de l'internat avec ses amis. Ce que je peux être débile des fois, en voilà une bonne façon de ce faire remarquer par la bande qui terrorise l'internat. J'ai marché jusqu'à ma chambre, il était seulement 14 heures, que vais-je pouvoir faire pendant mon temps libre ?Idéalement j'aurais voulu passer du temps avec Piper mais vue sa réaction quand je lui ai montré le feu et l'autre taré possesif qui veut sortir avec...

J'ai donc décidé d'aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre. Quand je suis entré, Max était sur son Mac.

- Re-bonjour Leo

- Re-bonjour Maxime

- Max, je t'en supplie, appelle moi Max.

- C'est toi qui commande.

- Alors avec la Cherokee ?

Merde, comment est ce qu'il sait ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Fais pas comme si il y avait rien, je t'ai vue avec elle, il y a déjà 2 photos de vous sur le blog de l'internat !

- Quand est ce que tu comptais me le dire qu'il y avait un blog ?

- Tu l'aurais découvert de toi même. Et t'as pas trop de problèmes avec Mike et sa bande ? Je les ai vue te parler.

- Ah... C'est ça son prénom de merde...

- Fait gaffe Leo, déconne pas avec ces mecs là. Je connais quelqu'un qui leurs a résisté... Je sais même pas si il recommence a marcher...

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait rien contre eux ?

- Tss... Nous, simples pensionnaires, on ne peut rien faire. Et les responsables de l'internat en ont absolument rien à cirer alors ça donne ça.

Je réfléchi a son explication et sorti finalement du silence.

- Montres moi les deux photos où je suis avec Piper.

Il obéit et me montrai une où j'étais avec elle près du rocher.

- Tu pourrais me l'imprimer ?

- Ouais je te fais ça, il faut juste que j'aille a la bibliothèque, c'est là bas que ce situe l'imprimante. Viens avec moi, histoire que je te montres un peu.

- Merci.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil a mon tableau a photo qui allait se remplir de sa première photo. Moi et Piper.

**POV Piper**

Pourquoi est ce que j'attire toujours les mecs bizarre ! Ça devient flippant à force, bon Leo n'est pas bizarre a proprement parlé, mais presque. L'autre type lui n'est pas horrible niveau physique, le problème c'est son caractère que j'ai déjà vue des tas de fois. Pourquoi moi... Remarque, je suis sur que des tas de filles voudraient être à ma place, si seulement elles savaient... J'entendis quelques coups frappés à ma porte.

- Oui ? Ai-je dit à haute voix.

La porte s'ouvrit elle laissa place à Marine, la fille qui m'avais aidé à m'installer, elle était plutôt sympa.

- Ah, Piper, je te cherchais. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Heu, quoi ?

- Regarde le blog.

Ah oui, une magnifique invention : le blog de l'internat. Autrement dit : Comment faire passer des rumeurs à une vitesse folle ? Super, à quoi on a droit aujourd'hui ? Je fis défiler les pages du blog sur mon iPod pour retrouver une photo de Leo et moi près du rocher il y a 30 minutes. Il y avait un petit mot sous la photo :

_Un nouveau couple pour la rentrée ? Certainement pas le premier !_

Je soupirai d'énervement, ce que sa pouvait m'agacer ce genre de chose.

- Pff... Nan mais j'y crois pas, ai je soupiré de nouveau.

- Bon, ça veut dire non je suppose. C'est même pas un ami.

J'ai réfléchis à son hypothèse, et si Leo voulait juste être mon ami. Attendez, c'est moi qui ai était le voir à la sortie du cours, pas l'inverse. Marine avait peut-être raison, j'avais vue de l'amour mais si c'était de l'amitié ? Dans tous les cas, une chose restait bizarre : le feu qui sortait de ses mains.

- Tu as peut-être raison, un ami...

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je me suis surpassé pour faire un chapitre plus grand comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais franchement je pense que les chapitres feront a peu près cette taille.**

**Bref, on se retrouve d'ici une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bye !**

**K.**


End file.
